Appel à délation
by bellatrix92
Summary: Deux jours avant l'épisode du manoir Malefoy, Androméda emmenée de force à la base des rafleurs. Que lui veulent ils? Et quel est réellement le but de cet interrogatoire?
1. la milice

**L'histoire se passe pendant le sept, deux jours avant l'épisode du manoir Malefoy.**

Androméda se servit une tasse de thé d'un air absent, comme chaque jour depuis le départ de Ted, elle était soucieuse, et triste.

Sa bonne humeur, son naturel et sa bonne vieille maladresse lui manquait affreusement, la maison semblait vide sans lui. Et pour cause, ils avaient vécu ensemble pendant vingt cinq années, ils avaient tout partagé, joie tendresse, désespoir, craintes, tristesses.

Mais depuis des mois, elle ne l'avait plus vu, pas de nouvelles, rien. Androméda avait bien sûr compris que cela était nécessaire, si quelqu'un la surprenait à établir le contact elle risquait Azkaban à perpétuité, quant à Dora...

La sorcière se sentait très seule, même sa fille ne venait plus la voir très souvent.

Trop de choses avaient été dites, d'abord à l'annonce de son mariage. Elle n'avait pas caché son dégoût, la dispute avait violemment éclaté. Ted de son côté n'avait rien contre les lycanthropes, mais l'écart d'âge entre le couple l'inquiétait, voilà pourquoi il avait laissé le débat se dérouler sans lui.

Les Tonks n'avaient plus vu leur fille pendant presque un an. Ils avaient appris que Lupin s'était éloigné d'elle, avec soulagement. Mais à la mort de Dumbledore, le couple s'était reformé avec plus de ténacité encore.

Les Tonks s'étaient inclinés, Ted de bonne grâce, Androméda beaucoup moins. Elle n'était pas venue au mariage, son mari y était allé lui. Dora avait eu beaucoup de peine et Lupin s'était sentit très mal paraissait-il.

Ted, Molly et Arthur Weasley, Minerva Mac-gonnagal, Alastor Maugrey et Théophano Lupin, six invités seulement pour un mariage. Alastor et Molly avaient volontiers accepté d'être témoins, d'ailleurs la sorcière rousse tenait depuis un certain temps la place laissée vacante par Androméda. Une beuglante était bien sûr arrivée chez les Tonks le lendemain, elle était destinée à madame de la part de M Weasley.

Androméda n'appréciait pas que l'on prenne ce ton avec elle, elle s'était rendue de suite au terrier pour avoir une explication de gravure. Molly n'avait pas à chapeauter sa fille! Les deux femmes en étaient venues aux injures puis aux coups, Androméda avait tiré sa baguette.

L'une d'entre elles au moins serait certainement morte, si Alastor et Arthur n'avaient fait cesser le duel de force.

Les évènements avaient par la suite, semblé donner raison à Androméda, Alastor était décédé, Lupin avait abandonné sa jeune épouse alors qu'elle était enceinte. Elle s'était alors répandue en discours « je te l'avais bien dit » auprès de Dora. Ted avait alors choisi d'intervenir pour la faire taire. En définitive, Lupin vivait juste un début de dépression, sa condition lui donnait autant de dégoût qu'il n'en donnait à Androméda.

Entre temps Ted avait dû fuir, le retour de Lupin avait été d'un certain réconfort, même si Androméda de son côté avait la hantise que le couple soit de nouveau séparé par les évènements. Les hostilités avaient cessé, ce n'était plus le moment. Les temps étaient trop sombres pour se le permettre.

Des coups frappés à la porte sortirent Androméda de ses pensées, elle saisit sa baguette.

Il y eu une violente explosion et la porte d'entrée vola en éclats. Cinq rafleurs firent irruption dans la pièce:

_Lâchez votre baguette, mains sur la tête! _

La sorcière obtempéra, que se passait-il? Un rafleur s'approcha d'elle et lui entrava les poignets derrière le dos.

_Androméda Tonks née Black,_ dit un autre, _par ordre du ministère vous êtes en état d'arrestation._

_Je peux savoir pourquoi?_ Demanda t-elle.

_Il n'est pas de notre ressort de vous le dire madame,_ répliqua sèchement l'homme.

Il saisit Androméda par le bras et transplanna avec ses hommes.

La sorcière atterrit dans une ruelle sombre de Londres, en face d'une maison de briques à priori quelconque, le rafleur resserra sa prise. Un autre ouvrit la porte d'entrée et le groupe le suivit, Androméda comprit qu'on venait de l'amener à la « police spéciale du monde sorcier ». Pourquoi? Et si... Et si ils avaient retrouvé Ted? Ou arrêté Dora?

Peut-être voulait-on l'interroger simplement, la menacer pour qu'elle donne des renseignements. Après tout ils avaient déjà eu à subir une séance de Doloris de la part des mangemorts. Peut-être voulait-on l'incarcérer elle, pour avoir abrité l'élu une petite demi-heure dans sa maison.

Le rafleur en tête ouvrit le « bureau n°3 » et celui qui tenait Androméda entra avec elle et referma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était meublée très sommairement, un bureau et trois chaises, l'homme détacha la sorcière et lui ordonna de s'assoir sur la chaise face au bureau. Androméda obéit et des chaines s'enroulèrent aussitôt autour de ses poignets, le rafleur contourna le bureau et vint s'assoir en face d'elle.

_Madame Tonks,_ dit-il, _je suppose que vous ignorez pourquoi vous êtes ici._

_Oui en effet, _répliqua la sorcière d'un ton acerbe, _je me demande bien ce qui m'a valu d'être trainée ici, un problème avec mon sang peut-être?_

Le sorcier ne releva pas l'insolence:

_Votre sang ne nous pose pas de problème,_ dit-il, _en revanche vous êtes soupçonnée de plusieurs actes graves, celui d'avoir hébergé monsieur Potter notamment, mais également d'entretenir des liens avec l'ordre du phoenix et d'avoir abrité des nés moldus. Enfin si nous vous avons faite venir ici, c'est également pour vous informer que le corps de Ted Tonks a été retrouvé aprés un accrochage avec un groupe agitateur de nés moldus en fuite et de gobelins. Cela constitue un fait extrêmement grave, j'espère pour vous que vous n'étiez pas impliquée._

Androméda resta assommée par le choc, Ted était mort, ces chiens l'avaient tué! Elle n'avait rien à répondre, elle ne savait même pas où avait été Ted depuis quelques mois. L'homme se mit à la questionner:

_Nous voulons savoir, pourquoi ce groupe se cachait, et son but précis. Pourquoi votre mari s'est-il soustrait aux formalités d'usage? Et pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dénoncé?_

_J'ignore tout de ce que vous me demandez, je n'ai pas revu Ted ni eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne connais aucune de ses activités depuis, je ne sais même pas où il a été pendant tout ce temps. La seule chose que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il est parti lorsque le décret sur les nés moldus est passé, comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs._

_Et vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé?_

_Si, lorsque vous êtes venu peu après, je vous aie dis qu'il était parti._

Le sorcier la toisa quelques instants avant de répondre:

_Votre cas est grave madame Tonks, vous vous êtes mariée avec un né moldu, insultant ainsi une noble famille de sorcier et portant atteinte au sang-purs, vous avez laissé votre propre fille se marier avec un lycanthrope, pour finir votre mari a commit des actes qui le désignent comme indésirable et vous avez hébergé au moins une fois Harry Potter. Pour finir votre fille et votre gendre sont des membres actifs de l'ordre du phoenix. Il y a largement de quoi vous faire incarcérer à la prison d'Azkaban..._

_Ou même au manoir Malefoy,_ compléta une voix qu'Androméda aurait reconnue entre mille.

Bellatrix venait d'entrer dans le bureau d'interrogatoire, la sorcière se retourna en tirant sur ses chaines.

Tout va bien Harker, je m'occupe de cette personne, dit la nouvelle venue, cela ne te concerne plus. Sort!

L'homme parut stupéfait mais ne discuta pas, Androméda de son côté se mit à craindre le pire...

**la suite au prochain épisode...**


	2. Bellatrix

Bellatrix contourna le fauteuil et vint faire face à Androméda, celle ci l'observa un peu.

Sa soeur avait changé, physiquement, elle avait pris un coup de vieux. Il est vrai qu'elle approchait à présent les quarante huit ans, pourtant elle n'avait pas un cheveu gris, elle était maigre, presque squelettique, cela lui donnait un visage anguleux et cadavérique. Elle portait une robe de sorcier et non de sorcière, simple, toute noire, ses cheveux étaient libres et son visage peu coloré. Androméda retint une ou deux remarques sarcastique, du genre _« elle te nourrit si mal que cela Narcissa? »_ ou _« la mode est aux inféris pour le seigneur des ténèbres? Tu en es donc réduite à cela? »_ . Androméda connaissait le pire secret de sa sœur, celui que tout le monde faisait mine de ne pas soupçonner, mais l'heure n'était pas aux sarcasmes. Si Bellatrix avait prit la peine de venir la voir, ou même de la faire venir ici alors qu'elles n'avaient pas eu de contacts depuis vingt cinq ans, c'est que quelque chose de terrible se tramait.

La mangemort ne faisait pas mine de parler, Androméda lui connaissait cette manie qui la prenait de temps en temps, elle laissait ses victimes paniquer toutes seules. Elle sourit d'un air ironique, Bellatrix ne sembla pas apprécier, un rictus apparut sur son visage. De son côté Androméda resta silencieuse, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter, du moins tant que sa soeur en restait là.

Les deux femmes se toisèrent en silence pendant un moment, finalement, Bellatrix céda.

_Le ministère,_ dit-elle, _recherche Remus Lupin. Ou est-il?_

Androméda haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, c'était vrai, elle ne le savait pas, Dora ne lui avait pas révélé leur lieu de résidence. Il était même probable qu'ils en changent souvent. Bellatrix s'avança et la menaça avec sa baguette:

_Ne m'obligez pas à m'en servir, _murmura t-elle à l'oreille d'Androméda, _cela pourrait très mal tourner pour vous._

Ainsi Bellatrix lui parlait comme à une opposante quelconque, pourquoi si peu d'acharnement? Androméda se serait plutôt attendue à une sorte de « régime spécial », plus sadique et certainement plus violent. Elle connaissait les habitudes de la mangemort, avec des membres de son sang elles étaient affreuses en cas de traitrise. Un de leurs oncles en avait fait les frais pour avoir donné de l'argent à Sirius, Sirius lui même avait succombé. Alors pourquoi Bellatrix restait-elle si posée en sa présence?

_Je n'en aie absolument aucune idée._ Répondit Androméda.

_Vous le connaissez!_

_Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs mois, et il ne m'a pas contacté ni demandé à une tierce personne de le faire pour lui._

Bellatrix sembla agacée, cela ne se déroulait certainement pas comme elle l'avait espéré. Pourtant elle resta parfaitement calme, Androméda comprit que c'était par nécessité, elle visait un but précis. Et pour l'atteindre il lui fallait pousser sa soeur à parler. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

_Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir,_ dit-elle, _que votre fille a commis le crime de se marier à ce loup garou._

_Je... Pas que je sache!_ Mentit la sorcière, comme si on venait de lui apprendre une horreur.

_Votre... Mari était lui même au mariage, on l'a vu. Vous essayez de me faire croire que vous n'êtes pas au courant du mariage de votre propre fille?_

Androméda continua à feindre l'ignorance, comme si elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'on lui disait:

_Mais enfin, qu'est ce que vous racontez? Pourquoi devrais-je croire qu'elle a fait cela? Nymphadora est bien plus jeune que cet homme, elle ne peut pas l'avoir épousé. Et d'ailleurs où est-elle? cela fait plus d'un mois que je ne l'aie pas vue!_

La sorcière avait pleinement conscience qu'elle n'était pas du tout crédible. Bellatrix devait l'avoir vu depuis longtemps. À la surprise d'Androméda elle se pencha et lui parla presque doucement:

_Vous feignez de ne pas me croire pas vrai? Parce que cette union vous fait tellement honte que vous n'osez pas l'avouer... Quand à la jeune Nymphadora, vous craignez pour sa vie n'est-ce pas?_

_Non, non, mais enfin pourquoi vous me dites cela, je connais ma fille quand même! Elle ne peut pas..._

_Oui justement, vous la connaissez, et vous savez bien qu'elle a été manipulée. Je vous imagine sans peine, avec la honte de ne pas avoir su la protéger... Nymphadora, attirée par un loup garou, un mariage criminel, elle tombe enceinte et il l'abandonne. Puis il revient et le couple repart de plus belle, clandestinement encore. Et l'enfant qui va bientôt naitre? Est-il bien du père supposé?_

Androméda ne répondit pas, Bellatrix cherchait à lui faire avouer. Voyant cela la mangemort reprit son discourt avec un sourire:

_Il ne l'est pas, c'est bien cela?_

_Nymphadora... Est enceinte?_ Feignit d'ignorer la sorcière.

Elle ne voyait pas où Bellatrix voulait en venir, pourquoi mettre en doute la paternité de Remus? En quoi cela pouvait-il l'aider à la convaincre elle, de parler?

_Si cet enfant était bien son fils, pourquoi ce chien aurait-il abandonné sa femme? Avant de revenir poussé par la nécessité... Vous le savez madame Tonks._

_Je ne comprends pas du tout..._ Répondit Androméda.

Cette fois ci c'était totalement vrai, encore que la sorcière commençait à entrevoir ce que Bellatrix espérait. En même temps, un doute affreux s'insinuait dans son esprit, et si Dora était réellement malheureuse? Et qu'elle n'aie pas osé en parler? Et si...

_Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser, _continua Bellatrix, _que votre fille a succombé à un maléfice d'imperium, un maléfice qu'elle a combattu vaillamment. Mais elle est encore sous son emprise, et l'auteur de ce sort est Remus Lupin._

_Vous mentez!_ S'écria Androméda,_ je connais cet homme, il n'est pas de votre trempe! _

Bellatrix ne perdit pas son calme, Androméda de son côté commençait à sérieusement paniquer. La mangemort continua son discourt:

_Remus Lupin est une créature de Greyback, dont vous connaissez la doctrine, il l'a assidûment fréquenté depuis deux ans. Ne voyez vous donc pas dans quel piège il attire votre fille?_

Androméda secoua la tête:

_Remus Lupin espère la transformer, et son bébé avec, au final cela n'importe pas qu'il soit ou non de lui. De toute façon le bébé n'est pas de lui._

_Qu'est-ce que vous avez donc à calomnier ma fille?_ S'écria Androméda avec colère, _qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?_

Bellatrix fronça légèrement les sourcils:

_Les loups garoux sont stériles, _déclara t-elle avec dédain, _or votre fille prétend que l'un d'eux est le père de son enfant. Nous ne recherchons que son bien, Nymphadora a été soumise à l'impérium pour qu'elle épouse ce chien. En combattant le sortilège, elle est tombée sur cet homme:_

La mangemort tira une photo de sa poche, Androméda poussa un cri de stupeur en apercevant le visage d'un jeune guérisseur de sainte mangouste. Augustus Pye avait été retrouvé mort quelques mois plus tôt.

_Il a été tué la veille du jour où Lupin a abandonné votre fille, elle l'avait rencontré lors de son séjour à sainte Mangouste, il y a presque deux ans. C'est lui qui nous a révélé ce cas d'impérium, il est mort dans les jours qui ont suivis. On sait qu'il aimait beaucoup Nymphadora. _

Androméda dut faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas perdre pieds, elle aussi savait pour Augustus, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais été capable de diagnostiquer un tel sortilège. En outre, les loups-garous n'étaient pas stériles, et c'est avant tout pour cela qu'elle avait détesté le mariage de sa fille. Bellatrix mentait comme une arracheuse de dents, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguités dans le mariage de Nymphadora. Malgré cela le vertige et la nausée la saisirent, la peur sûrement.

Ce n'était pas pour elle même qu'elle était là, Androméda venait de le comprendre, Bellatrix n'avait que faire d'elle... Elle voulait Dora et Rémus, ayant déjà eu Ted il ne lui manquait plus qu'eux deux et le bébé. Quand à elle, son sang pur n'en faisait pas une cible obligatoire, bien qu'elle se doutait d'y passer en temps voulus. La seconde ramification de la famille Black était destinée à être définitivement exterminée.

_Va dire à ton maître,_ murmura Androméda en regardant sa soeur dans les yeux, _que même sous vos maléfices combinés, vous ne tirerez rien de moi. Tu n'as qu'à me tuer Bella, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, je ne serais pas celle qui te permettra... D'épurer ta lignée. Cela fait longtemps que je ne porte plus ces valeurs._

_Tant pis pour vous, _répondit simplement Bellatrix.

Puis, abandonnant toute formalité, elle se rapprocha doucement de sa jeune soeur, Androméda s'écarta brusquement. Mais la mangemort lui attrapa les cheveux et la ramena vers elle.

_Je les tuerai, tous les deux... Ou trois si nécessaire._ Ajouta t-elle. _Si tu avais accepté de coopérer, tu aurais sauvé ta fille. En attendant..._

Elle se redressa et pointa sa baguette sur Androméda.

_Endoloris! _

Voyant sa soeur se mettre à hurler, Bellatrix rajouta:

_Puisque tu aimais tant ton pauvre Ted, je t'offre le même traitement que celui que je me suis fait une joie de lui appliquer il y a deux jours!_

Androméda se débattait et tirait sur ses chaines, son visage déformé par la douleur fit rire Bellatrix. Un rire sonore et glacé, un rire à la mode du seigneur des ténèbres.

Toutefois elle ne comptait pas tuer sa soeur, cela elle le ferait en dernier, une fois qu'elle aurait tout perdu. Et elle irait très lentement. Le sortilège cessa au bout de quelques minutes, Androméda était à peine consciente.

_Alors, _dit Bellatrix , _tu n'as toujours rien à me dire?_

_Si,_ répondit la sorcière d'une voix sourde, _tu as flanqué ta vie en l'air, et ces temps ci tu ressembles à un pur cadavre. C'est vrai que le seigneur des ténèbres semble avoir une certaine influence sur toi..._

_Endoloris! _

Androméda eu le souffle coupé et sa tête heurta le dossier du fauteuil, la main de Bellatrix se referma sur le col de sa robe. En tirant un peu elle le déchira pendant que sa soeur reprenait péniblement son souffle. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit disparaître les chaines qui l'attachaient.

_Tu devrais parler du seigneur des ténèbres avec un peu plus de respect,_ murmura t-elle.

Androméda se releva du fauteuil péniblement.

_Tu es une sans baguette à présent,_ ajouta la mangemort, _la tienne a été brisée ce soir, tu as stricte interdiction de tenter de la réparer ou d'utiliser celle d'une autre personne, sans quoi ce sera Azkaban. Maintenant va-t'en._

Androméda s'évanouit


End file.
